


The Sea is for Forgetting

by WhiteLunchBox



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: After Death To The Outsider, F/M, Final Release, Human Outsider, I don't consider the Outsider to be underage, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLunchBox/pseuds/WhiteLunchBox
Summary: Set some time after The Death to the Outsider.





	The Sea is for Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Emsider drabbles. I listened to Louise Attaque's " J't'emmène au vent" waaaaay too many times as I was writing this. If you notice any mistakes or have any suggestions, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> My tumblr is a huge mess, @WrySmile122

The Month of Seeds had brought a stifling heat and the whole of Dunwall lay sluggish with it. Despite the early evening Emily retreated to her bedroom, glad of the ocean breeze bringing a respite along with the gentle calls of seabirds.

 

The void had been like swimming in the bay at night. Refreshing, frightening, exciting. Darkness and sea salt. Whalesong. Whales.He entered her thoughts frequently, all sharp angles and amused observations. During her exile and long fight to save her father and the Isles, The Outsider had become something altogether different than she would have ever expected. When her father’s features had knotted with concern during her retelling of the events he had missed while encased in stone, Emily had realized the mistake she had made in speaking so freely. He didn’t like the easy way in which his daughter referenced the God of the Void. He really didn't like that the Outsider who was always supposedly so hands off, had been completely the opposite when it came to his daughter. _Tell me again about the fan he gave you?_ Corvo’s own experience with the Outsider was tinged with distaste and distrust and because her experience was quite the opposite, it was best she kept those personal details to herself. 

 

After stripping her court attire and opting for a light shift, Emily settled into her bed, fingers absently playing over the skin on the back of her left hand. The Great Leviathan had been absent since the last encounter with Delilah. The Empress had thought she detected something like pride in his last words to her, warmth, if that were possible, but after slipping into the void that day he had yet to return. Days turned into months, and in the moments just before she would drift to sleep, her heart ached for something she had yet to acknowledge. 

 

The next morning when she awoke, the mark was gone.

 

~~~

 

Jepath Chow’s baritone wheezed over the stage and towards the massive crowd that had gathered for the grand opening of the Tailor District’s new hospital, The Hypatia Clinic, which would be subsidized by the government especially for the poor. 

 

“....and these great halls will stand as a bulwark against disease,” the chief city planner paused here to loudly blow his nose much too close to the voice projector, and Emily fought to keep her eyes from sliding skyward. This ribbon cutting ceremony had taken up most of her morning and at this rate she was sure it would easily intrude into early afternoon. Behind the Empress’ carefully schooled pleasant expression, Emily was attempting to calculate the amount of appointments she would have to move and whom would give her the most flack for the inconvenience. 

 

“....As my father, a true gentleman, often would recount to us after he reprimanded our staff,” a quick glance to Corvo caused the Empress to bite the inside of her cheek in order to restrain a laugh. Her father’s disgust was radiating across the stage. Chief Chow was an inept social disaster, but ultimately extremely talented at his job and a man without true malice. City Planning could do much worse, and she had pointed this out to Corvo after he had bristled when reading who would be giving the dedication speech. 

 

A small shift in the crowd near the stage to her left caught her eye and Emily was shocked to see him elbow his way between two men. It couldn't be him. Impossible. Touching people, jostled between so many bodies, he looked so frail. His gaze fixed on her own and his expression was somewhere between exhaustion and desperation. His eyes were…. wrong. Emily's heart beat hammered in her throat so hard that she was sure the very veins there would burst. Emily ripped her eyes away from The Outsider so she could motion to Corvo for aide, but found him already in action, moving quickly off the stage and through the crowd.


End file.
